magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Charles Myrnin Hucksberry
Biografia Jedyny dziedzic rodziny Hucksberrych od początku był skazany na różnego rodzaju nauki, które polegały na wpajaniu mu zasad i zachowań, jakie przechodziły z pokolenia na pokolenie z ojca na syna, a wszystko po to by stworzyć z niego idealnego reprezentanta tej jednej z najdumniejszych i najwykwintniejszych rodzin czystokrwistych, Ród jego szczycił się zdrowym podejściem do magii i elegancji, łącząc je razem w parze. Członkowie pamiętali niemniej o licznych prześladowaniach ze strony niemagicznych i to uparcie wracało, choć minęły całe wieki od tamtych wydarzeń. Lubili też pielęgnować plotkę o tym, że ich rodzina spokrewniona jest z samym Emerykiem Złym, zwanym też "Diabłem", a także że sami wynaleźli kilka klątw, które obecnie budzą wiele kontrowersji. Posesja rodziny Hucksberrych zawiera sporo pamiątek po "dawnych" czasach - sam Charles stara się, jak najrzadziej tam pojawiać, zwłaszcza po śmierci swojej matki, Isly, więc wszystko na dobrą sprawę spoczywa w rękach jego ciotek, które wciąż naciskają na niego i oczekują, że weźmie odpowiedzialność za swoje dziedzictwo, przywracając świetność rodu, jak oczekiwał tego jego ojciec, Crispin. Mężczyzna uparcie tego odmawia, zwłaszcza po śmierci swojej ukochanej Delilah, która była uważana za niegodną zostania jego żoną - z takiego założenia przynajmniej wychodziła rodzina Myrnina. Po nieszczęśliwym wypadku z narzeczoną Charlesa w roli głównej, bardziej stanowczo postanowił odciąć się od swojej rodziny, wpadając jedynie raz na jakiś czas na rodzinne spotkania czy też przyjęcia. Uczęszczał do Hogwartu, gdzie tiara przydzieliła go do Ravenclawu ze względu na bystrość jego umysłu i dociekliwość, której posiadał naprawdę sporo. Był też jednak nieprzystępny i zgryźliwy, pomimo dobrych manier i starał się z upiorem maniaka nie przyzwyczajać do nikogo, aż pewna uparta osóbka, znana jako Delilah Countie, która postanowiła utrzeć mu nosa i zmusić do tego, by wreszcie spojrzał na innych ludzi inaczej, niż tylko na tło. I udało jej się. Po wielu próbach wciągnęła go do swojego świata i poznał nawet jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę - Cornelię Selwyn. Trzymali się więc we trójkę przez resztę Hogwartu, aż w końcu każde z nich poszło w swoją stronę. Po jakimś czasie jednak Delilah go znalazła i oboje postanowili zamieszkać razem. Co było dalej...tego już nie pamięta, albo nie chce pamiętać. Delilah zginęła. On popełnił kilka znaczących błędów, poznał wtedy swojego mugolskiego przyjaciela - Jamesa Ryana, który pomógł mu wyjść z czarnej dziury, w jakiej się znalazł. Charles postanowił coś zrobić ze swoim życiem, zaczął przykładać się do swoich eksperymentów, które prowadził na własną rękę - z zarówno czarnej, jak i z białej magii, dorabiał jako barman, aż w końcu Albus Dumbledore zaproponował mu posadę nauczyciela OPCM w Hogwarcie. Podczas tego roku szkolnego jego najlepszy przyjaciel został zabity, w zamku zaczęły się dziać różne dziwne i niezrozumiałe rzeczy, a na niego spadło więcej roboty, zwłaszcza, że postanowił pomóc dyrektorowi - chciał w ten sposób uwolnić się od widma przeszłości, które nieustająco do niego powracało - najczęściej pod postacią Delilah, przemawiającej do niego w jego własnej głowie. Co będzie dalej? Samopiszące pióro zapisze resztę jego historii w swoim czasie. Relacje James Ryan † Był najlepszym przyjacielem Charlesa, dopóki nie zginął z rąk Śmierciożerców, którzy zaatakowali go w jego własnym mieszkaniu. Dlaczego akurat on? Ciężko było stwierdzić czym kierowali się oprawcy - być może wystarczyło im to, że był z mugolskiej rodziny. Czarodziej nadal go wspomina, zwłaszcza w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Choć nie daje tego po sobie poznać, śmierć Jamesa podziałała na niego jak wiadro nieprzyjemnie lodowatej wody. Albus Dumbledore Dyrektor Hogwartu i jeden z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów wszech czasów jest dla Myrnina niezwykle wartościowym człowiekiem i głównie ze względu na niego, Hucksberry przyjął posadę nauczyciela OPCM w tym roku - reszta powodów była bowiem czysto egoistyczna. Mężczyzna jednakże nie jest czasem pewien, czy decyzje Dumbledore'a są rzeczywiście słuszne, ale nie zamierza ich kwestionować. Często też dyskutują na różne tematy i wraz z resztą grona pedagogicznego starają się zapewnić bezpieczeństwo w zamku. Liadon Ichimaru Kolega po fachu, jeśli można tak powiedzieć o nauczycielu, który został w tym roku dodatkowym nauczycielem Transmutacji z racji tego, że profesor McGonagall ma więcej na głowie. Liadon i Charles odbyli poważną rozmowę w Pubie Pod Świńskim Łbem, gdzie od razu trochę popili. Nie zgadzają się w niektórych kwestiach, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że całkiem dobrze się dogadują. Odkąd Liadon zniknął, powstało wiele plotek na jego temat - ponoć był wilkołakiem i podczas przemiany zabił kilku uczniów. Cornelia Selwyn Charles nie ma pojęcia, że szkolna pielęgniarka i najlepsza przyjaciółka Delilah ze szkolnych lat to ta sama osoba. Nie wie też o tym, że Cornelia po ich wspólnej nocy... zaszła w ciąże i wraz z dzieckiem w swoim łonie uciekła. Myrnin więc jest cudownie nieświadomy tych wszystkich faktów i tylko jedynie czasem zaintrygowany przygląda się kobiecie, która w ryzach trzyma całe Skrzydło Szpitalne. April Ryan Jedna z jego uczennic z którą odbył niezwykle ciekawą rozmowę przy wahadle, a przy tym siostra jego zamordowanego przyjaciela - Jamesa Ryana. Charles lubi się z nią drażnić i traktuje nieco jak młodszą niesforną siostrę, na którą należy uważać. Odkąd ta próbowała popełnić samobójstwo i wylądowała w szpitalu Świętego Munga z nieznanych do końca przyczyn, Hucksberry nieco ją unika. Zajrzał do niej z dwa razy, martwiąc się o nią, ale na chwilę obecną nie wie, co ma o niej myśleć. Davina Johnson Nieznana Charlesowi czarownica, którą spotkał na głównej ulicy w Hogsmeade, gdzie odpalił jej papierosa. Było zimno i nieprzyjemnie, ale rozmowa z Daviną była doprawdy intrygująca. Czarownica w ramach wdzięczności...pocałowała go. Było przyjemnie i może poszłoby to innym torem, gdyby nie fakt, że Myrnin miał coś do załatwienia i zniknął, nie pytając nawet o jej imię. Sahir Nailah Chłopak - wampir, który zgłosił się na jego małe wyzwanie. O dziwo, przeszedł je w całkiem dobrym stylu, a później nadal był aktywny w zajęciach OPCM...do czasu. Coś bowiem uległo zmianie, zaczęły się dziwne sytuacje w szkole, później Sahir zabił Vincenta Nightray'a, który okazał się być Władcą Nocy, Krukon zaatakował jeszcze kilka osób i coraz bardziej zaczął przyciągać niezdrowe zainteresowanie. Ciężko stwierdzić czy Charles darzy go sympatią czy też nie - po części zresztą jest mu żal Sahira, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten będzie musiał odpowiedzieć za swoje czyny. Wcześniej czy później. Na dodatek nauczyciel podejrzewa, że Nailah jest zamieszany również w tę masakrę, która miała miejsce niedawno na szkolnych błoniach. Vincent Nightray † Były nauczyciel Numerologii, który okazał się szalenie niebezpiecznym ojcem wampirów. Z początku Charles nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, ale stwierdził, że nie będzie tym za bardzo zajmował głowy. Był zresztą praktycznie przy jego śmierci, a właściwie przy samym paskudnym końcu, kiedy z ciała Vincenta praktycznie nic już nie zostało. Nightray nie zajmuje jego myśli, Hucksberry prowadzi po prostu śledztwo w jego sprawie by wreszcie można było zamknąć ten rozdział ostatecznie. Cara Rhee O Carze Rhee można byłoby wiele rzeczy powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie to, że była głupia i naiwna. O nie. Charles o tym doskonale zresztą się przekonał i odkrył, że w tej pozornie niegroźnej czarodziejce drzemią niesamowite pokłady siły. Poza tym okazała się niezastąpionym towarzyszem w bajkowym przedsięwzięciu, w którym tak się złożyło, że i oni brali udział. Chociaż aurorka nieraz prowadzi doprowadzić Hucksberry'ego do szewskiej pasji - bardzo stara się, żeby to nie wyszło na jaw - to mężczyzna lubi z nią rozmawiać i pić herbatę. Obecnie razem prowadzą śledztwo z powodu zabójstw w Hogwarcie i starają się przede wszystkim odkryć, kto jest winien śmierci tych wszystkich uczniów na błoniach. Lavena Whisper Poznał tę nieśmiałą i czarującą istotkę w Herbaciarni u pani Puddifoot, kiedy spokojnie piła sobie herbatę zaczytana w jakichś zapiskach. Wykazała się niezwykłą wrażliwością i elokwencją, odpowiadając na jego słowne zaczepki. Miała zresztą wiele do powiedzenia i Charles dowiadywał się o niej coraz więcej i więcej, i pewnie by to tak trwało, gdyby nie otrzymał sowy z poleceniem nagłego przybycia do zamku. Musiał więc opuścić białowłosą. Salome Thynn Nadal trzeba coś napisać Kyohei Takano Niegrzeczny uczeń. Będzie. Genevieve Corleone Wojownicza pani nauczycielka. Coś będzie. Argus Filch Szalony woźny. Będzie. Emmelina Vance Wysłanniczka Nieba. Będzie Wygląd Posiada ciemnobrązowe kosmyki, które zdają się żyć w swoim życiem; raz są bardziej a raz mniej falowane, a nawet zdają się być całkowicie proste. Charles nie ma pojęcia, czym jest to spowodowane, ale nie ma zazwyczaj czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać. Jego karnacja jest ciemniejsza od przeciętnego czarodzieja, którego spotyka się w Anglii, choć jeśli długo nie opuszcza swojego laboratorium jest wyjątkowo blady. Ogólnie ma też korzenie indiańskie, bowiem któraś z jego babek pochodziła z indiańskiego plemienia czystokriwstych magów. Jego oczy są głęboko osadzone, otaczają je długie rzęsy, kolor tęczówek wodzi na myśl miód wymieszany z orzechem. Od jakiegoś czasu hoduje też zarost, który, kiedy wyjątkowo mu przeszkadza, goli. Jest szczupły i ma całkiem dobrze zarysowane mięśnie pod spodem, oraz kilka tatuaży w różnych miejscach, które kryje pod swoimi eleganckimi, cudacznymi ubraniami i barwnymi szatami. Ma 190 cm wzrostu przez co jeszcze bardziej zdaje się wyróżniać w tłumie. Wielbiciel kapeluszy, pierścieni i sygnetów różnego rodzaju, dba o każdy szczegół w swoich strojach, przez większość czasu, starając się o reprezentacyjny wygląd. Jako ze nieraz pogarsza mu się wzrok, nosi specjalne okulary, które wszystko wyostrzają. Usposobienie Nie poznasz Charlesa, bo jak poznać kogoś, kto nawet sam siebie nie zna? Jest samotnikiem, stara się starannie dobierać słowa, by przypadkiem nie zdradzić swych intencji i myśli. Posiada dwie strony swej twarzy, przez co inni delikatnie mówiąc uważają go za dziwaka, czy też wariata. Trudno się zresztą dziwić, nie co dzień poznaje się człowieka, który tak szybko potrafi zmieniać wyrazy twarzy i to oddając tym wszelkie emocje wymieszane z typowym dla Myrnina szaleństwem. Zazwyczaj jest opanowany i choć ma te swoje dziwaczne nawyki potrafi dotrzeć do osoby z którą rozmawia; zresztą jest prozaicznie otwarty na wszystkich, dopóki ktoś nie zaczyna wygadywać głupot. Bo wtedy... no cóż, powiedzmy że Charliemu włącza się złośliwy sarkazm, co stanowi przedsmak do poznania jego drugiej natury. Uzależniony od alkoholu i od towarzystwa urokliwych kobiet, wobec których potrafi być prawdziwym dżentelmenem. Zresztą zazwyczaj jest miły i kulturalny, a przynajmniej stara się zachowywać pozory. Ponoć jest też zabawny, ale że sam nie jest do końca o tym przekonany to nie może tego potwierdzić. Oczywiście można by było tak rozpisywać się na temat uosobienia Sir Charlesa Myrnina Von Hucksberry'ego III, lecz myślę, że nie jest to konieczne do dalszego funkcjonowania. Zdolności magiczne Ukierunkowany jest głównie w stronę zaklęć ofensywnych i defensywnych, a to wszystko ma swoje uzasadnienie w przedmiocie, którego naucza. Interesuje się naturą zarówno białej, jak i czarnej magii, badając je na własną rękę w swoim laboratorium. Uczy się też na bieżąco oklumencji i legilimencji i coraz lepiej wychodzi mu patronus. Co zaś tyczy się teleportacji...z tą jest różnie. Osobiście woli podróżować za pomocą Proszku Fiuu lub Błędnego Rycerza. Potrafi też rzucać zaklęcia niewerbalnie - nabył tę umiejętność w wieku 20 lat, z powodu swojego wcześniejszego nikłego zapału.